


fine, i'll sit with you

by 9819



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I hate sad endings, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Historical Fantasy, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I do not know how to tag, I'm trying my best here, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Past Character Death, Suicide Attempt, i guess, in other word this ain't no history class, no beta we die like men, please bear with me, sumn sumn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9819/pseuds/9819
Summary: Shouyou doesn't know shit about stopping someone from committing suicide but he'll be damned if he'll let someone jump off his office building. He needs the money and he absolutely can't afford a week of suspension because of his neighboring office's incompetence.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	1. A Pair of Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first work here, suggestions and corrections are very, very welcomed!
> 
> please read tags!

"We are here, Your Grace,"

"At last. It was here that you told me of the festival, and that the view of it here would be remarkable. Pity I missed it.."

"Then look forward to the next one three years from now,"

Three years. Hinata didn't know how to answer. Three years sound so far away from the palace. He couldn't be sure if he'll still be here in three years, or if Kageyama shall sit next to him in three years. And so, Hinata let the silence speak.

"My prince, may I ask what you planned to wish for?" 

Kageyama was talking about the lantern, it's common for people to make a wish upon the floating lights at the end of the festival.

He was met with silence. Hesitation.

Hinata did not answer.

Kageyama asked no more.

"What about you, Tobio? What were you planning to wish for?" 

Hinata knew it was somewhat unfair for Kageyama to get a question instead of an answer, but he also knew the latter wouldn't mind.

"A pair of wings, my Prince. I'd wish for a pair of wings,"

Freedom.

"Ah, yes.. it must be suffocating, to serve someone from the very family that ended yours, not that I understand,"

"Forgive my impertinence but, I'm afraid you've misunderstood, Your Grace, it is always my greatest honor to serve the brightest star of the empire,"

Their eyes met.

Kageyama smiled and his calloused hand found its way to Hinata's cheek. They're rough, but at the same time so, so gentle. 

"The pair of wings I'd wish for, it'll be for you, my love, and there will be nothing more suffocating than watching the ground chain you down,"

"Because you're meant to soar,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that this is such a short first chapter but i know i gotta throw this out here first in order for me to keep working on it so that's that.
> 
> i write to cope with.. everything's happening in life so posting schedule will be messy because i'm a mess ☺️ 
> 
> wishing everyone a great day!


	2. A Sea-Salt Lemon Candy

"Shoyo, you going?" Morisuke's voice brings Shoyo back to earth, at this office, eating lunch with his colleagues.

"Where?" Shoyo took a big bite off his sandwich, almost finishing it in one bite.

"The summer festival, duh, were you even listening to us?"

"You okay there, Sho?" This time Kenma join in, looking concerned. Shoyo scratches his head, "Sorry, I spaced out for a bit there. I don't think I'll go though, I don't like the crowd anyways."

"I knew you'd say that, please tell us if you happen to change your mind, here." It was Kenma again and this time he's passing over a piece of paper to Shoyo.

It's the festival's brochure. It shows off all the colorful food stands and the time for the fireworks show. Shoyo would love to go but festivals always remind him of Natsu and he doesn't want to be reminded of Natsu.

Soon they're finished with their lunch and everyone decides to go for a smoke, except for Shoyo. He has been trying to quit for Natsu and it's going pretty well, despite the increase of his candy consumption.

It's a good day outside, the sun is shining way too brightly like it's nobody's business and the street below is buzzing with people. Without him even realizing it, Shoyo's feet are already dragging him to the rooftop. He has been going there a lot, considering his office is on the fourth tallest floor and the roof is the closest open space for when he needs fresh air.

It's a bit messy now though, with all the building's owner plan to change it into a rooftop garden or whatever, contribution to saving the earth they said. It's probably just another trick to garner more money anyways but Shoyo thinks a little bit of green there would also be nice. He's actually looking forward to it.

Shoyo had his head thrown back as soon as he felt the sun hit his face, eyes closed and arms stretched out. He let out a sigh before reaching to his left pocket where he keeps his candies. Before he decided which candy to take, however, a shuffle was heard somewhere and it was close. Shoyo stopped. 

He looks around with difficulty, the bags of soil and whatnot required for the rooftop garden hindering his vision, but it doesn't take long for him to notice a mop of black hair. Shoyo decides to walk closer, avoiding crashing into the tall pile of soil bags in the process.

"Hey!" Shoyo called out and the stranger turns his head quickly, too quickly. He looks surprised, or scared, Shoyo can't be sure, he's not the best at reading faces. 

Now that he's closer, Shoyo realizes maybe calling the stranger out like that wasn't the best idea. The man was standing way too close to the edge and if not for the renovation going on, there would be a tall fence holding him back for the worst scenario but there isn't any fence right now and Shoyo shudders, he was so close to being an accidental murderer.

"Sorry for startling you like that, I didn't–"

"What do you want?" There was venom in his voice. Rude much? Shoyo thought. The stranger now has a frown on his face, brows furrowed and lips jutting out a bit.

"You were planning on jumping, right? If you want to die then can you not do it at my office building? You'll be the second person and I'm sure they'll suspend everyone in the building after that." Shoyo regrets what he said right after he said it, the stranger was wrong to be so rude but Shoyo is just straight up being an asshole.

There was only silence after that. Both of their hair a mess, courtesy to the strong afternoon wind. None of them bother to say anything else, the stranger hasn't stepped away from the edge but Shoyo is now a few steps closer to the stranger.

Shoyo quickly shoves his hand into his left pocket and pulls out whatever candy he successfully grabbed. "Want some candy?" 

The stranger look at Shoyo like he grows another head, Shoyo could tell the dude was confused, it was clear as day. He's fully aware he sounds stupid but he also feels bad for what he said and the silence isn't helping at all. 

"It's, um, sea-salt lemon flavored! You're lucky, they're actually my favor–"

"Are you an idiot?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah..... i'm a mess..... life has been terrible..... if my writing style changes from time to time, Look Away.......
> 
> this is also a very short chapter despite the time i took to update, my God... i am so sorry but i still hope everyone enjoy this hell of a mess
> 
> stay safe!! have a great day <3


End file.
